Age of Genesis
The Age of Genesis was the period of time between the 2nd Sinneswald and the 3rd Sinneswald. During this age, the First Divine War was fought,Onyria was created by the Ancient Gods and Amos the Conqueror started the Greatest War. The Divine War This age began when gods started to arrive to the recently formed Onyria in the 2nd Sinneswald. But those gods often had different viewpoint about how to create the universe and secretly hated each other, creating a situation of tension in which any false movement could trigger a universe-wide war. Eventually, that feared conflict would come true: the Divine War started. This epic clash confronted all deities in Onyria in an endless bloodshed. Destruction and wrath of mighty divinities were the only things assured in a universe of decay. A battle royale of divine proportion. However, the whole war changed when a bunch of gods decided to team up and form the ultimate alliance. With teamwork and tactics, they managed to defeat the rest of selfish gods and ended that pointless war. Since then, they are called the Ancient Gods. Creation After the war, the Ancient Gods decided to start with the creation of the new world. They decided to create a planet full of wonder and bliss. Seas and continents were created. Beautiful landscapes were set. Wonderful lifeforms were born under a gentle sun. But the Ancient Gods saw that their defeated rivals posed a threat against the world and its beauty. So they decided to confine their rival deities inside the core of the planet and create the Devilkind to be their jailers. To make sure, they built 7 humongous mountains of pure crystalized energy,built by the gods themselves to seal the core forever after, the 7 Crystal Seals. To protect those seals, Celestials were created. Little after, Mankind was created. They organised themselves in cities, which then formed kingdoms and republics. Men were known to master both Magic and Science and create powerful artifacts that would last for ages. But then everything changed. The Greatest War Once, there was a king named Amos. He had total control over a country named Yu. His armies were mighty and well organised. His neighbours feared him. But that wasn´t enough for him. King Amos believed that his fate would be the crown of all Onyria and beyond. So one day he started the conquest of the world with his forces, the Jade Army and his brilliant tactics. He set up a master gambit so great that he managed to take over half of the world before their enemies formed the Alliance of Defenders. The Greatest War began. King Amos renamed himself as Amos the Conqueror and waged the greatest conflict against the Alliance. During the first third of the war, Amos´ cunning strategies earned him control over half of the Alliance´s territory. However, there was an allied general,Heirim the Strategist, with skills at par with Amos. When the previous allied hegemon died in battle, he was chosen as the next leader because of his potential. His strategic genius allowed the Alliance to retake the Northern Continent from the Jade Army and started a counterstrike on the Blue Coast. Amos only had two choices: or victory or destruction. Fearing his defeat, he decided to invade the 7 Crystal Seals and use their power to obliterate the Alliance in the Celestial War. Despite Celestials were mighty warriors, the Jade Army outnumbered them and were consequently defeated. The surviving celestials sealed themselves in Eternity Vaults until the final battle would take place: the Armaggedon. Once he had the power of the seals within his grasp he released their energy to destroy the Alliance once for all. However, he unwittingly triggered the 3rd Sinneswald with that action, leading to the Age of Decay in Eolia and the Age of Hell in Tartarus. Category:History Category:Ages